


我手中的

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Summary: 你不喜欢的一切这里都有基本踩所有大众和非大众雷点
Kudos: 5





	我手中的

**Author's Note:**

> 你不喜欢的一切这里都有  
> 基本踩所有大众和非大众雷点

1\. 知名的时间  


  
我的小孩在他17岁生日那天给了我一个惊喜。李灿，这个在我17岁的时候来到我身边的，毁了我之后人生的一切的狗崽子，在他17岁的时候给了我一份我承受不来的大礼。我提着一袋子蔬菜回家，沿路看见逐渐变多的取材车，我知道这不会是什么好事情，记者不会闻着好事情的味道来。路上我做了很多的预想，可是左想右想我也不知道李灿到底会怎么样。他如果是个小女孩，我还能想他在生日那天对哪个男孩子一见钟情，下课就扯着别人要去交入籍书结婚，把对方吓得报警，那我现在应该在去警察局的路上。所以并没有那样，并不是那样。李灿的班主任给我发来了信息，说夫女士，今天您的儿子在学校出了一些事情，目前已经让他回家了……您回家的时候可能会有记者来采访您，您如果觉得不方便应对，置之不理就好了，另外请您明天有空的话来一趟学校，有一些事情需要与您恳切商谈……就这样语焉不详的一条信息。李灿的高中是寄宿制高中，没特别的事不会让学生回家，周末和节假日会放人，但我的小孩也很少回来。我越走越快，好多好多的摄像头对着家门口。我咽了口口水，从包围圈的一个裂口里挤进人墙中间的那个半圆，我像一个精子冲破了重重屏障钻进了卵子的细胞膜。不过明显把我射出来的那根阴茎的主人质量不怎么样，我是一场没有对手的赛跑的胜利者。我从包里摸钥匙准备开防盗门的时候呼啦一下一根黑色的东西戳到我嘴边，几乎塞进我嘴里，我猛地往后一仰头，那看起来是真像一根阴茎了。其实只是一个电视台采访用的收音麦克风。用手举着那根黑黝黝毛茸茸的阴茎的男人声嘶力竭地朝我大喊：“请问您就是李同学的家人吗？是他的姐姐吗？”  
  
我捏着钥匙，伸手捋了两把头发，转身面向那些举着各式各样阴茎的记者们。他们屏息凝神，我觉得我像一个野生动物园的饲养员，看上去的确在喂他们，不过稍有不慎就要割肉喂鹰，以身饲虎。我低头下去，余光发现袖子上沾了一块黑色的墨迹，大概是白天给打印机换墨盒的时候碰到的。我再抬起头来的时候说：“不知道你们在说什么，不管怎么样我不接受任何采访。”说的时候我就偷偷捏住了防盗门的门把，最后一个字还没说完我就飞速拉开门冲了进去。留那帮人在外面互相厮杀。他们混乱的声音让我惊魂未定，在那么多摄像机面前撒谎的虚荣和虚心也让我趴在一楼半的气窗旁，偷偷观察下面的动静。那些刚刚还同仇敌忾的人又散开了，我看见头发保养得很好的女记者背对着大楼，左手拿着那根长得让人咋舌的话筒，面向着摄像机通报刚刚出现在楼下的“迷之女子”的消息。我后知后觉地发现可能有一些摄像头并不是录像模式而是传输模式，也就是说那不是单纯的取材，怪不得不仅仅只是取材车停着，周围还有装着卫星锅的直播车。那些车吸引了社区里的孩子，车上的人不时需要下来驱赶他们以免干扰信号或者是弄坏设备。  
  
李灿在干吗？我把装着番茄青菜土豆和茄子的袋子从一只手换到了另一只手，突然我想，不会是他干了什么好事吧？这个想法让我一下子有点愧疚。我的小孩并不是那种老给人惹麻烦的类型，相反从他出生到现在我连带他去医院的次数相比起别的孩子都不太多。我这样先入为主地揣测好像对他显得有点刻薄了。但我也不知道他能干什么好事，可能是因为我自己没干过什么好事，反而在这方面想象力太贫瘠了。我气喘吁吁地爬到顶楼也只想到他可能在什么比赛里面一鸣惊人，然后有什么该领域的泰斗级人物亲自到他学校要他去跟着学习——放屁，打开门我就看见我的小孩直挺挺地站在玄关看着我。什么泰斗人物，什么全国大奖，马上就被团成一团和过期的安全套一样被扔到这个世界存储错误幻想的地方去。李灿只有做错事的时候会像条小狗一样焦躁不安地在门口等我回来，小时候是他不小心数学没考到90分时候，大一些是和同学打架的时候，再大点是和同学打架结果自己受伤了的时候。我把装着蔬菜的袋子放在一边，在玄关脱鞋，我的小孩盯着我看，竭力克制自己的坏情绪想看起来稳定点，但完全没起到任何作用。家里有点冷，李灿没开暖气，我赤着脚踩在地板上，不得不一缩一缩地去桌子上拿遥控。李灿啪嗒啪嗒地跟在我后面，我知道他不知道该怎么开口，但我也不知道，他自己都不知道的他自己的事情，我就更加没有办法了。李灿有时候对我的要求也太高了，我的人生在别人还是孩子的年纪就被他拦腰撞断了，那之后的路都没法把我引向一个合格的监护人。  
  
我开了暖气，缩着脖子在出风口前面吹了会儿风，问他：“你不冷？干吗不开？对了，今天是不是你生日来着，生日快乐，没想到你会回来，但是我前几天买了小蛋糕，就在冰箱，晚上可以吃一吃。”说着我又回到玄关，拖着购物袋的带子把蔬菜拉到电磁炉旁边。在我围上围裙准备开始洗土豆的时候李灿终于忍不住了，说：“你不问问我到底发生了什么吗？”  
  
我一边用指甲剔掉土豆上的泥一边说：“不管发生了什么也要吃饭啊。”  
  
切土豆的时候我得知了我的小孩喜欢上了他的老师。他很努力地和我解释他和他的老师是两情相悦，互相喜欢，他刚上高中时候第一眼就喜欢上了他的老师，这种折磨人的心情一直到一年后才得以解放。他在这一年里瞒着所有人给老师写了很多情书，接着有一天他对老师说了。我从我小孩的语气里听出来他在行使一种未成年人对成年人的特权。被治疗的特权。但是老师没有拒绝他继而开导他，他的老师说，灿，很高兴你能对我抱有这样的想法，因为我也是一样的。  
  
我一直到把土豆片倒进煎锅里才问道：“什么样的老师？”  
  
我的小孩说：“男的。”他大概还说了点什么，但是我都没听进去。  
  
我捏着锅铲的手顿了一下，然后我尽可能地用平和的语气问接着他：“那你们这样的事情，为什么会吸引那么多记者先生小姐们围在那里呢？”  
  
我的小孩很坚定又很胆怯地告诉我：“我想要我和韩率的爱情被所有人承认，我今天早会的时候当着全校的面和他表白了。”  
  
一直到把饭用微波炉热好端上桌为止我都没再说一句话，李灿忐忑不安地看着我，我觉得再这样下去他可能会因为过度紧张导致晕厥，一边哗啦啦地分筷子一边说：“好了，我又不把你怎么样，不管发生了什么也要吃饭啊。”  
  
吃好饭我就知道为什么李灿不觉得冷了。他烧得很厉害，我看他那宽阔的额头绝对可以当电磁炉用。我说带他去医院，他抓着我的袖子，迷迷糊糊地说不用，睡一觉就好。我知道他在说胡话，但一方面只凭我的力气没办法把他搬下楼，另一方面我听得懂，他害怕那些记者，我就当我的小孩在全校告白之前就想过这件事了吧，反正他最好想过，但想象和现实经历总还是不一样的。  
  
我说：“好，不带你去医院，但你好好躺在床上，乖一点，做得到吧？”  
  
他模糊地嗯了几声，我又用手试了试他额头的温度。因为他常年不会来家里也没有他的毛巾，我在大冬天把我自己的毛巾浸到冷水里，搓到我手指都失去知觉，然后敷在他的额头上。  
  
我裹上大衣和围巾出门去给他买退烧药。住在阁楼的好处这时候就体现了，我从消防通道绕到房子后面的楼梯准备偷偷溜出去，暮色苍茫，我眯起眼睛，所有东西在我眼前好像都满是噪点，一片玫瑰色的黑暗里我甚至看不清锈掉了的楼梯，好几次都差点直接摔下去。我跌跌撞撞地往下走想着摔下去也好，可能这样我的事情就会代替李灿的事情成为新的焦点，而且不管怎么样我也不用操心这承受不住的惊喜了。好在那帮拿着伸缩阴茎乱捅人的媒体人没有发现这个房子的后门，我绕了很大一圈才走到药店，可能是我疑神疑鬼的错觉，总觉得店员递给我感冒药的时候的眼神都像在刺探什么。我揣着药盒往回走，走了很久手都没有热起来，身体也一阵阵地发冷，发麻，我想我的小孩所感受的一定比我还要痛苦很多很多倍，可是他的另一只手里有支撑他这样发疯一样活着的爱，我的手里只有感冒药盒。  
  



End file.
